Memories
by englishrozu
Summary: After a long day of work, Jonouchi drifts through the routine of walking home. But when he finds Kaiba stood in the rain by the fountain, Jonouchi feels compelled to comfort the CEO's troubles.


_Hey, guys! Long time no publish, huh?_

_I got inspiration for this one-shot after making a video I uploaded to YouTube._  
_Here's the video: watch?v=L-Xagokiq0Q&list=PLrzXwP2bchPtcdl6capuy99h_EhCVKRpp&index=5_

_The song that was used in the video, thus acting as soul-purpose for this fanfic, is "Daiji Na Mono Wa Mabuta No Ura" ("The Most Important Things Lie Behind Your Eyelids"/「大事なものは目蓋の裏」__) by KOKIA._

_Well, enjoy!_

* * *

As the heavy rain patted loudly against the pavement, Jonouchi glared up at the gloomy sky. He pulled out the umbrella he borrowed from a colleague at work and began treading down the dark, glistening path. The street was quiet, lonely even, despite how close the blonde was to the town centre. Street lights bathed the path in white and pale yellow yet they were out-shone by the full moon that hung low in the sky. Jonouchi's green coat burned in the moonlight while his dark jeans turned soggy at his feet.

Taking the normal route to his apartment, Jonouchi was used to this solemn walk to and from work; it had long since became routine. However, this night was different. Usually, while walking passed the fountain, all he would see was the marble structure and its watery contents. All he would hear is the soothing trickling of the aqua. This night, sat on the stairs was a silhouette. Jonouchi could tell the figure was male. As the blonde strode closer to the person, he identified brown hair and an extravagant coat that was certainly unsuitable for weather such as this. Jonouchi sighed, somewhat letting his guard down as he recognised the silhouette.

Taking a deep breath, Jonouchi quietly approached the male. It was clear this man was in his own world as when Jonouchi outstretched his arm, thus shielding the brunet from the rain with his umbrella; it was about a minute or so before Jonouchi received a reaction.

"Kaiba," The CEO lifted his head up slowly, his face was as pale as a sky in December, his drenched fringe covered his sapphire eyes. Parting his wet lips, Kaiba greeted Jonouchi tiredly. "I heard about Mokuba."

"I had never expected this day." Jonouchi remained silent. He knew the feeling all too well. "It's hard to adjust to something that should never have changed."

"Don't take Mokuba's presence for granted. He's still alive, so you'll see him again. Y-you'll see him again." Jonouchi's voice trailed off. Mokuba had left Domino City, left Japan, to pursue his own dreams.

_"I'm leaving, onii-sama! As soon as I return, I'll help you run KaibaCorp. I promise!"_

"I know what it's like, Kaiba. To have those around you slowly disappear from your life. Anzu's in New York, Honda in college with Otogi and Bakura and Yuugi in Egypt with his grandpa. They're all gone." Jonouchi took a breath before continuing.

"All I could see for months was the world in black and white. Multi-coloured charms invaded my vision sometimes as I searched for some form of reality. It felt like a dream and I just wanted to wake up. But that's exactly it. I had to face reality but, when I slept, I remembered my friends. Their faces engraved on the back of my eyelids. The most important things are found behind your eyelids because they're always in your memories. Just close your eyes and you'll see."

Kaiba stared at the soaked blonde and stood up. Jonouchi's arm followed, keeping the umbrella above the brunet.

"Although what you just said is one of the most ridiculous things I've heard you say…" Kaiba couldn't complete his sentence. Instead, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, Kaiba opened his eyes and swept his fringe away from his vision. Jonouchi smiled, though it was barely noticeable.

"You were the only one who didn't disappear…" Kaiba finished.

Jonouchi wasn't quite sure how to react. His hair, now limp and lifeless, dripped as rain kept assaulting the blonde strands. Finally figuring out what to say, Jonouchi's smile widened slightly.

"I'm here."


End file.
